Total Mystery Dungeon World Tour
by Osirois
Summary: Join Typhoon the Blastoise and Eve the Glaceon who are more frequently known as Team Millennia, in a contest that takes several Pokemon explorers and takes the all around the mystery dungeon world in an attempt to earn 50,000 poke and the chance to join Team Millennia
1. Introduction to the Show

**That' s right yet another Pokemon and Total Drama crossover but with this one it is Pokemon Mystery Dungeon. For those of you asking I didn't start off with total drama island because I always liked world tour better, also after I finish this I will move onto island. No OCs or anything all of this is all me but in the end you will get to vote for who wins so stay tuned this is my first fanfic so please criticize as much as possible, I in no way own Total Drama or Pokemon, as always enjoy.**

A camera zooms in on a small and vacant lot that is small but big enough to fit a green plane shaped like the large legendary Rayquaza. The camera then zooms in on a big turtle with canons on his back.

"Hello everyone" the Blastoise said grinning leaning against the plane behind him.

"I am Typhoon from the legendary exploration team known as Team Millennia" he said triumphantly while a small frozen fox Pokemon walked over to him

"And I of course am his other half Eve the Glaceon" she said which caused Typhoon to jump a bit.

He grinned awkwardly and grumbled through his teeth "So they let YOU on this show?"

The Glaceon nodded "Actually I'm your co-host so we are going to be together for this whole show" the Glaceon said looking up at the Blastoise.

"What" the Blastoise screamed loud taking out his small flip phone, he grumbled as he waited for someone to pick up

"Hello? Yeah it's me Typhoon….yeah what the heck is Eve doing here…What do you mean she's my better half I…Yes sir…Of course Sir….. Yes I understand she was the only one who could fly the plane but….did you not see the court battle on TV…..No it was not funny….Uh fine, thank you sir"

Typhoon said as he snapped his phone shut "great I'm stuck with you" he said as he sighed "I'll go start the plane".

The Blastoise reluctantly went into the plane through the open hatch and was seen struggling to start the plane.

"As my ex-partner was saying, we are Team Millennia and we have had many adventures during our time together and now we are holding a contest to see who is worthy of continuing our name"

She began walking and jumped into the plane as the camera followed quickly.

"We have our plane "The Rayquaza II" and we are going to fly our many contestants all over the world to the locations that I and Typhoon have visited in the past"

The Glaceon explained as Typhoon was seen in the background using his water gun to stop a fire that was spreading in the cockpit.

"Hey eyes on me" she said pulling the camera so it was facing her

"As I was saying, we are taking several teams on a journey to see who is fit to take our place on Team Millennia and who will win the prize of 50,000 Poke. They will compete in challenges and will vote their team mates off in the process, all in an attempt to win"

The Glaceon walked into a disgusting and old looking cabin in the plane

"This is where the losers of challenges will stay while the winners will stay in a luxury suit over here" she said leading them into a room fit for kings.

"And they are going to do all that while" she paused and did a small dance "Singing" she said in a lively tune.

SO stick around as we go through much excitement, adventure and tons of drama on TOTAL MYSTERY DUNGEON WORLD TOUR she screamed as Blastoise was seen burnt and very upset next to her

**sorry it was short but remember this is just the intro I promise I will make the next chapter longer thank you and review**


	2. Contestant Introduction

**Hello, Told you I'd update fats, anyways I do not own Total Drama or Pokemon in any way, shape, or form**

The camera zooms in on Eve as she is doing her make-up in a seat in the winner room, she acts surprised and says

"Oh I didn't see you there, welcome back to Total Mystery Dungeon World Tour, I'm your host" she is interrupted as Typhoon screams at her from the front of the plane

"Co-host, you are the Co-host" he screams back.

Eve shrugs and continues; "Our contestants should be arriving at any moment so let's go into the lot to greet them" she gets out of her seat and begins to walk off before stopping.

"Typhoon hurry up" she screams back as Typhoon walks down the aisle and gets off the plane with her. They both climb down the ladder and begin to glare at each other.

"Uh, still can't believe I have to be stuck with you for the whole show" Typhoon said aggravated,

Eve merely shrugs his comment off and puts on her best smile as the first bus arrives carrying the first two contestants.

The bus stops in front of the legendary team and a blue fox along with a baby blue elephant Pokemon get off; the Riolu instantly sees Typhoon and Eve and swoons.

"Oh my Arceus" the Riolu says as he falls back for his teammate a young Phanpy to catch him. He gets back up in an instant and runs over to them

"You're team Millennia; I can't believe I'm in front of team Millennia" the Riolu instantly takes out a piece of paper and a pen as he begs the duo for an autograph.

His partner on the other hand is having trouble dragging the bags off the bus, "Luke for Arcues' sake help me with these bags" the Phanpy screams, his partner takes the autograph and runs over to help him.

"Luke and Donny of Team Century welcome to Total Mystery Dungeon world tour" Eve says smiling. The duo smiles at her and make their way over to the front of the plane.

"Just stay there you two the other contestants should be arriving shortly" Eve says and then forces Typhoon to get their bags and put them on the plane. The next bus arrives and a Kirlia and a Misdreavus get off,

" Wow look at the size of this thing Kimmy" the Misdreavus says looking at the Rayquaza II,

"Yeah but remember Mandy we're here to win" the Kirlia says as she walks toward Eve.

"Welcome Kimmy and Mandy of team Misfortune please go over to where Luke and Donny are" the hostess says, "Don't tell me what to do" Kimmy says furiously walking over to where the other contestants were.

The Kirlia suddenly stops as she looks at the other contestants with a face of fear and anger "Not you two" she says.

Luke's face suddenly goes from boyish glee from getting his favorite celebrities autograph to a face of fear "No" he whispers as Mandy runs over to him and embraces him in a large bear hug

"Lukey poo" she says lovingly as Luke attempts to crawl away.

Eve looks back questioningly "You two know each other" she says,

"Sadly" Kimmy says "These are our pathetic excuses of ex-boyfriends" she sighs and goes over to Donny and stands uncomfortably next to him.

Without looking Donny simply says "Let me guess, Mandy still hasn't let the break-up go"

Kimmy simply shakes her head as Luke is heard screaming "LET ME GO MANDY I DON'T LIKE YOU".

Lucky for Luke Typhoon gets off the plane and manages to get everything in order separating the psychotic Misdreavus from the fear ridden Riolu.

"Thanks Ty, get the girls bags" Eve says as Typhoon grumbles getting the bags and putting them on the plane.

This time 2 busses arrive at the same time carrying between them 6 explorers, as the explorers get off Eve smiles and takes out her list of contestants to see who the explorers were.

First to get off the first bus was a Shuppet and a Drifloon, "Maria I can't believe we got here after all" the Drifloon says as the Shuppet smiles and simply says "yeah"

They walk….well float over to Eve. "Dillon and Maria of team Haunt welcome" the hostess says ushering them to where the other contestants were.

The two ghosts were a bit shocked to see a Misdreavus staring dreamingly at a Riolu who looked as if he might throw up and a Kirlia and Phanpy who were shifting awkwardly to get away from the other.

"This" Maria said "Is our competition", her partner smiled "Aw come on Maria it'll be fun" he said as they both stood next to Luke who seemed to be relieved that someone was stopping his stalker from attacking him.

Next to come off the bus were a Duskull and a Mightyena, "Maze and Shade right" Eve said waiting for confirmation but was disappointed as the team eyed her and simply walked over to the other contestants.

"Team Chaos….check" Eve says checking off the team. The final team that came off the bus gave the hostess a rather odd feeling; it was a Ralts riding out on a Numel who seemed to be half asleep.

"Welcome team….." Eve said pausing as the Ralts answered "Team W", Eve looked at them as they continued to walk off

"What does the W stand for she said" but the Team was already with the other contestants. She checked them off as Danny the Ralts and Nile the NumelNumel.

Typhoon came down from the plane and took the list from her "My turn" he said. The Glaceon did not put up a fight as the next bus came in.

Typhoon put on his biggest smile but then gasped and ran to the bus sweating nervously. He opened the door and helped down a small Buneary and her partner a pink Pachurisu.

Eve was shocked that Typhoon was such a gentleman to these two young girls when he never so much as opened the door for her. Typhoon escorted both the explorers to the plane and pulled Eve into a whisper.

"That's the producer's daughter Jessica" he said, Eve gasped and looked back at the Buneary who was already settling In and also getting stared at by some of the boys.

"But what about Team Rapid fire" Eve asked, Typhoon responded by taking the list and crossing out the former team's name and replacing it with the words Team Taboo, Jessica and Eme.

Eve although a bit shocked rolled with the idea to avoid being fired.

Typhoon greeted the next contestants who were the oddest team combination yet, It was a female Abra and a male Nosepass. Typhoon greeted them but the Abra seemed to be a little scared.

"What's your team name" Eve asked, The Nosepass looked at her weird "We're not partners" he said sternly "I'm Clay and you signed me up separately from this girl...Dawn", "WHAT" Eve screamed she ran through her list and noticed that she had added not 2 but 6 single competitors, she began to cry out of frustration but Typhoon managed to calm her down and tell her that it didn't matter anyway.

The two Pokemon left and went to change their fellow competitors while Typhoon and Eve waited for the next bus, it was about thirty minutes before it showed up, the second the bus came to a stop and the bus driver ran out screaming, "AHHHH I CAN'T TAKE OT ANYMORE" he faced Eve and handed in a small badge "I QUIT" he screamed as the next two competitors got off the bus.

It was a Sneasel holding a small baby Azuril, he rocked the baby back and forth in his arms as the little Azuril screamed at the top of her lungs "Shhhhhhh" the Sneasel said as the baby stopped crying and fell asleep in the sharp claw Pokemon's arms.

The two approached Eve and the Sneasel handed him a card it read "Team Freeze- Silver the Sneasel and Azu the Azurill". Eve looked up as Silver was already standing next to Eme rocking the baby back and forth.

"Awww" the squirrel Pokemon said "Is that your little sister" she asked inquisitively, Silver nodded and then added in a hushed voice "DO you want to hold her" Eme beamed with happiness as Silver handed her Azu, she held it and slowly rocked it back and forth showing off to her partner Jessica.

Typhoon looked at her and asked "She's a baby...Why is she a contestant", Eve thought for a minute remembering what she was doing when she added the young girl as a contestant.

*Flashback*

_Eve was seen multitasking talking with someone on the phone while writing down a memo to the producer of the show, her assistant came up to her and gave her the audition tape that read Azu and Silver, without thinking she stamped it and told her assistant that the contestants were in as she continued to talk and write._

*End Flashback*

Eve groaned and did a face palm regretting her decision almost instantly as Typhoon laughed at her for making a mistake, She glared at him and punched him in the gut and despite Typhoon's sturdy shell he still let out an audible "Oof" while a few contestants laughed at his pain.

The next buses appeared and 8 contestants in all approached Eve, the first two were a Gulpin and a Staravia who were both clearly excited to have been accepted "Yes can you believe we got on Gulpy" the Staravia asked, "Nope" the Gulpin said and after giving their information to Eve they left to join the other cast members.

The leader of the next team approached and eyed her enviously "A Glaceon...Great" the Skitty said said putting on the worst fake smile, "Let it go Sonny" her partner and large Munchax said, "Oh whatever Tex I let that go a loooooong time ago" the Skitty said still eyeing Eve as if she was a piece of chewed up gum that ended up on her shoe.

Eve stuck her tongue out when the Skitty wasn't looking but quickly retracted it as the next team approached. It was made up of a Chickorita and a Cyndaquail, they gave the hostess their information and went to the crowd.

"Hello Everyone" the Chickorita said standing in front of the group "I'm Amy and this is my partner Chase"she said happily, only Eme, Jessica, Silver, Donny, Maria, Dillon, and Danny returned the greeting as the rest save Luke who was still worried Mandy would attack him from behind, simply grumbled.

"Cut the ray of sunshine crap" Kimmy said clearly not amused with the Chikorita's attempt at making friends, "Um...Okay" the Chickorita said as she walked over with Chase and stood next to Dillon and Maria,"I guess not everyone can be nice huh Chase" Amy said while Chase merely nodded.

Eve greeted the next contestants a team made up of a Charmeleon and an Ivysaur, "Cherry and Barry right?" Eve asked, "It's Charry with an A" the Charmeleon said leaving Eve and stomping over to her competition.

Next was a Treeko named Tristan and his partner a Chimchar named Champ who were arguing but split up when Typhoon told them to do so, "Hi" Amy said when Tristan sat next to her, "I'm Amy what's your name" Tristan blushed and began stuttering "My Tristan is Name, I MEAN My name is Tristan" Amy looked at him awkwardly before smiling.

Typhoon began to become worried as he noticed that many contestants were left but they were running out of time and Eve was not helping as she was busy talking to someone on her phone.

Typhoon called the bus drivers and told them to hurry up, as requested the bus drivers arrived almost instantly as Typhoon ran down the last making everyone get on the plane after he called their names, "Trinity the Vulpix, Shock the Shinx, Gigi the Happiny, Royal the Rotom(Wash), Marcia the Mudkip, Dina the Dratini, Garrett the Ghastly, Core the Larvitar, Pit the Trapinch, Gloria the Meditite, Trent the Tyrouge, Frost the Snover, Cali the Snorunt, Bryson the Bagon and Great the Gible, NOW LET'S GO" he said rushing everyone ontot he plane as it took off with Eve flying it.

Now that the plane was high in the air Typhoon could start with introductions. Everyone was in the cargo hold when Typhoon walked in.

"Welcome contestants as many of you know I am Typhoon leader of Team Millennia the team that went to the futures to fix the past from freezing. Now I am a co-host on this show and I am here to explain the rules

You will compete in challenges based on the area we visit with your team to win a get one step closer to the prize, if a team team fails then that team must cote someone off that person will then be thrown out of the plane LITTLE by little people will be voted, until we eventually are down to our final two.

A winning team will go into the winner's cabin while the losers will sleep in the loser's cabin. Along with all these rules there is a catch whenever you hear this tone", a ding echoes, you will sing a nice little improvised song, whoever doesn't is instantly voted out, no questions asked if some of you are already worrying that you will lose we did t an the liberty of having small little cheat cards along the way"

Sonny raises her hand, "Save questions til the end, the cheat cards are little cards that when found they give a contestant a little bonus help such as avoiding elimination and such, so with that done I am going to set up teams"

"Do not worry you will not be separated from your partner...yet, now then...first team is made up of Luke, Donny, Maria, Dillon, Shade, Maze, Dawn, Azu, Silver, Tex, Sonny, Charry, Barry, Trinity, Gigi, Shock, Royal, Marcia, Garett, Pit, and Core. You are now the Perfect Palkias

Kimmy, Mandy, Danny, Nile, Jessica, Eme, Clay, Gulpy, Star, Amy, Chase, Tristan, Champ, Andy, Gloria, Trent, Frost, Dina, Brycen, Great, You are now known as the Dynamic Dialgas. There is a confessional where you can talk to the fans at home I suggest you use it now.

**CONFESSIONALS**

Luke the Riolu: I was almost positive I was gonna win but now with Mandy *Shuuder* I'm not so sure

*Static*

Donny the Phanpy: Great, our ex girlfriends are here we are soooooooooooo screwed

*static*

Maria the Shuppet: OH GOD, I think I'm the only sane one here

*static*

Dillon the Drifloon: I hope we win

*static*

Shade the Duskull: Once my plan goes into action no one will stop me muahahahahahaha

*Knock on door* Occupied, now where was I OH yeah muahahahahahaha

*static*

Maze the Mightyena: The bosses plan better work

*static*

Dawn the Abra: I...hope I can win

*static*

Azu the Azurill: Wahhhhhhhhh

Silver the Sneasel: shhhhhh there there

*static*

Tex the Munchlax: Sonny better not mess this up

*static*

Sonny the Skitty: I won't mess up

*static*

Charry the Charmeleon: Our team is a bunch of idiots

*static*

Barry the Ivysaur: * shrug*

*static*

Trinity the Vulpix: OKay, I need to win, if I don't *worried sigh*

*static*

Shock the Shinx: Me and Gigi have this in the bag

*static*

Gigi the Happinny: No offense but I have to win if that means Shock has to lose then so be it

*static*

Royal the Rotom: Pathetic Pokemon

*static*

Marcia the Mudkip: I'm gonna win, I'm gonna win

*static*

Garett the Ghastly: I like how everyone is friendly...sort of

*static*

Pit the Trapinch: HA these guys don't look like explorers right Core

Core the Larvitar: *Grunt*

*static*

Kimmy the Kirlia: Looks like this'll be easy

*static*

Mandy the Misdreavus: EEEEEEEEEEEEEE I can't believe Luke's here, he's going to be mine

*static*

Danny the Ralts: We're gonna win right Nile

Nile the Numel: *yawn*

*static*

Jessica the Buneary: One by one they WILL go down

*static*

Eme the Pachurisu: Jessie and me are gonna win

*static*

Clay the Nosepass: I'm surrounded by idiots

*static*

Gulpy the Gilpin: Yep

Star the Staravia: Gulpy says we'll win for sure

*static*

Amy the Chikorita: Everyone is so nice..but I have a feeling something bad is gonna happen

Chase the Cyndaquail: Don't worry so much Amy, I'm sure everything is gonna be fine

*static*

Tristan the Treeko: Sweet I'm on Amy's team, I hope I can win her over

*static*

Champ the Chimchar: Uh- OH looks like Tristan fell in love again...can't let him stop us from winning

*static*

Andy the Aipom: With my skills I' 'll lead my team to victory

*static*

Gloria the Meditite and Trent the Tyrouge: Ommmmmmmm Ommmmmmmm We are going to win Ommmmmmmm Ommmmmmmm

*static*

Cali the Snorunt: Get ready world cause Cali I'd coming at us

*static*

Frost the Snorunt: Hope we win

*static*

Dina the Dratini: So many CUTE boys so little time

*static*

Brycen the Bagon: We are unstoppable right Great

Great the Gible: Whatever

*static*

**CONFESSIONALS END**

"Alright now that that's settlers", he pushes a button and the ground beneath the cargo hold rips open and everyone is seen falling through the ground

"Ah time to relax,but first will the campers die? What is the challenge? And are we really going to make then sing? Find out this and much more on Total Mystery Dungeon World Tour

**hello, sorry that part seemed kind of rushed but on the bright side I did Wright a lot, anyways the characters have been introduced and in the next chapter they begin their first challenge in...Beach Cave, Even though it's early I decided to put up a poll to see who you guys wanted to win, either vote on the poll or review and tell me who you want to win, as people get eliminated I will take their names off the poll so yeah please review.**

** "Eve: It's eve telling you to review", makes puppy dog face "do it for me"**


End file.
